Rojo y azul en miniatura
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Tercer OS de la trilogía Futanari mágico. Agito y Rein están pasando un rato de extremo aburrimiento al no tener electricidad y tener que estar solas en casa. Es entonces que Agito tiene una genial idea para que ella y Rein puedan matar el aburrimiento, e incluso podrían sacar beneficio de ello. Oneshot con yuri, futanari y lemmon.


Hola, fans de Lyrical Nanoha, es justo ahora el momento en que presento para ustedes el tercer OS perteneciente a la trilogía Futanari mágico. Ahora la pareja que cierra la trilogía será la de Reinforce Zwei y Agito ¿Se animan a leer?

 **Rojo y azul en miniatura**

Aquelas dos chicas estaban la mar de aburridas y no había nada que hacer para entretenerse.

La luz en ese momento estaba cortada, por lo que ni siquiera tenían la opción de recurrir al internet o ver televisión, aunque la hora que era solía ser aquella en la que transmitían los peores programas del día, por lo que no era una muy buena opción en realidad.

Estaban más solas que la una en ese momento y no contaban con una buena idea para matar el ocio. Estaban tiradas en el sofá, con sus formas en miniatura para así no acaparar demasiado espacio, puesto que el sofá no era muy grande que se diga. Agito y Rein, dos dispositivos vivientes de apoyo y combate, no tenían ni idea de cómo escapar de ese tormentoso momento.

─ ¿Cuándo sera que reestablezcan la electricidad? ─ dice Agito distraidamente ─ Siento que han pasado años desde que la cortaron.

─ No te preocupes, muy pronto debería regresar ─ responde Rein, aunque no estaba demasiado segura de ello ─ Hayate debería tener un juego de mesa o algo por ahí para que matemos el tiempo.

─ Pero está muy oscuro ─ objeta Agito ─. Necesitamos un poco de luz al menos para jugar juegos de mesa, y desgraciadamente no hay ni linternas para hacer eso posible.

Eso tiró por la borda toda idea que en ese momento se le pudiera haber ocurrido a Rein, por lo que vuelve a tumbarse en el sofá. Por un rato que se les hizo eterno se quedaron allí, indiferentes a cualquier posibilidad de que alguien se siente y las aplaste sin querer, puesto que estaban solas y nadie vendría hasta el día siguiente. En ese momento a Agito se le ocurre una idea bastante alocada, pero supuso que podría funcionar. Ese plan involucraría a Rein, aunque la misma no se diera cuenta todavía.

─ Oye Rein, ¿te gustaría intentar algo divertido?

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─ dice Rein con fastidio.

─ Es algo que podríamos hacer para matar est aburrimiento tan horrible que tenemos, pero necesito saber si estás conmigo en esto.

─ Con tal de hacer algo que me permita huir de esto, creo que sería capaz de hacer lo que sea, así que me puedes decir, Agito ─ Rein se sienta lentamente y se acerca a su compañera de soledad ─. Dime, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Será algo divertido?

─ ¿Divertido? Yo creo que te podría encantar ─ Agita muesta su colmillo mientras sonríe traviesamente ─. Rein, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos? Estoy segura que de ese modo matamos el aburrimiento y lo pasaremos bien mientras esperamos que reestablezcan la luz.

─ ¿H-hacerlo? ─ Rein se pone más roja que el cabello de su compañera ─ N-no creo que sea adecuado hacer algo así, si apenas nos conocemos y...

─ ¡Tonterías! ¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea para entretenernos? Te prometo que no pasará nada, y puede que hasta te guste.

A Rein le sale una enorme gota en la nuca. No entendía de dónde podría Agito haber sacado una idea tan alocada, pero la falta de ideas propias hace que al final tenga que aceptar lo que le propone. Agito amplía su sonrisa y se acerca a Rein para repentinamente besarla y recostarla. Eso había sido demasiado sorpresivo, y Rein tenía idea de cómo reaccionar al respecto, salvo dejar que Agito la siguiera besando y empezara a usar sus manos para revisar bajo su ropa. Ya de entrada empezaba a sentirse bien. Rein estaba reaccionando a los toques de Agito de una manera que ella misma no se esperaba, y más cuando la pelirroja mete su mano bajo el pantalón de Rein y empieza a tocar su lugar más sensible. Rein deja ir un fuerte gemido de forma involuntaria, y Agito casi se ríe al oírlo.

─ ¿Ves que sí te gustaría? Nos divertiremos en grande si hacemos esto juntas, por lo que necesito que me acompañes en esto ─ dice Agito, manteniendo su rostro muy cerca del de Rein.

─ B-bueno... Pero que conste que tú lo pediste ─ ahora es Rein la que mete su mano dentro de la ropa de Agito para sacarle algunos gemidos, aunque los de ésta son más contenidos ─. Ahora verás por provocarme. Empezarás haciéndote la dura, pero después vas a estar a mis pies.

Agito sonríe ante la afirmación de Rein. Sería interesante verla intentando cumplir lo que estaba diciendo, así que sin mayor preámbulo se desnuda y deja que Rein la imitara en ese sentido. Ya estando ambas desnudas, ponen una pose de presunción, queriendo impresionar antes de empezar.

─ Espero que no te arrepientas si te dejo muy impresionada, Reinforce ─ dice Agito con tono suave.

─ Eso es lo que yo debería decirte, Agito.

Ambas ríen confiadas, y entonces empiezan a besarse de manera sucia mientras se meten mano con apuro y sin pudor alguno. Estaban tiradas en el sofá, dando vueltas como si rodaran en una cuesta. Ninguna de las dos tenía pensado perder, y Rein toma la decisión de cambiar de posición para que hagan un 69. La verdad es que era muy inexperta en aquello, pero estaba dando lo mejor de sí, llegando a impresionar a Agito.

Pero la pelirroja tenía sus propios trucos bajo la manga. No iba a permitir que Rein la dejase en ridículo, así que recurre a lo mejor que tiene en su repertorio mental para hacer que Rein desenfoque a causa del placer. Era una batalla sin cuartel, y ambas podían notar que el objetivo principal de aquello ya lo estaban logrando: El aburrimiento ya había quedado completamente atrás.

Ahora lo que hacían era introducir de a dos dedos en el sexo de la otra, intentando hacer que la otra se viniera pronto. No daban su brazo a torcer, si bien era innegable que disfrutaban muchísimo lo que estaban haciendo.

─ R-ríndete... E-estás en desventaja... ante mí... ─ dice Agito con suma dificultad por el placer que inundaba sus sentidos.

─ N-no... Jamás me rendiré. M-mejor h-hazlo tú ─ es la contestación bravucona de Rein.

Decían que no, pero sus cuerpos estaban bordeando el límite del orgasmo. Libraban dos batallas en simultáneo: Entre ellas y contra las sensaciones en sus propios cuerpos. Era bastante divertido y placentero. Ninguna de las dos deseaba dar por terminado aquello, y menos sabiendo que apenas era el comienzo.

─ Nhh...

─ Ahh...

De pronto sus músculos se contraen y sienten que sus entrepiernas estaban saliendo completamente de control. No consiguen evitar que se les escape un fuerte gemido de placer al momento de llegar al clímax. Las paredes internas de sus sexos aprietan con demencia los dedos que todavía yacían introducidos, evidenciando así lo que estaban pasando en ese momento.

El orgasmo para ambas fue bastante fuerte y duró varios segundos. No se imaginaban que la otra pudiera ser capaz de algo así, y les había encantado mucho. Pero tenían fuerzas para seguir por mucho rato más, y sólo un descanso de menos de un minuto les es suficiente para querer comenzar otra vez.

─ Debo admitirlo, Rein, eres bastante buena ─ Agito se levanta tambaleante, y Rein se la queda mirando ─. Ahora, para recompensarte por tu desempeño, voy a hacer algo bastante especial para ti.

Ante los ojos de Rein se forma de repente un pene que surge de Agito. Era enorme (al menos según la escala del tamaño que ambas tenían en ese momento), y Rein se queda mirando aquella cosa con los ojos bastante abiertos y tragando grueso ¿Qué pretendía hacer Agito con esa monstruosidad que hizo salir de en medio de sus piernas? Una mezcla de expectativa, interés y temor hacían que su corazón latiera con bastante fuerza.

─ ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ─ Agito sonríe de forma maliciosa y acerca aquel falo al rostro de su nerviosa compañera ─ Este es tu premio por ser tan buena. Te mostraré lo que puedo hacer contigo, y te aseguro que te gustará a morir.

Rein retrocede lentamente, pero Agito fácilmente la atrapa y se pone encima de ella. Rein tenía sus ojos fijos en el pene de Agito, creyendo que sería imposible que esa cosa pudiera entrar en ella. Agito pone a Rein boca abajo y se dedica a a apretarle los pechos mientras con su pene frota su trasero. También se entretiene lamiendo su cuello, notando cómo a Rein se le eriza la piel ante ese estímulo que se sentía tan bien. Estaba cada vez más impaciente por mostrarle a su ingenua compañera lo que podía hacerle, pero hacer esto también resultaba divertido y estimulante.

─ A... Agito... Esto se siente tan... Siento algo raro ahí abajo ─ suelta Rein, ahogándose en aquel placer.

─ ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Vamos, dime, y tal vez pueda ayudarte ─ dice Agito en el oído a Rein, haciendo que se le erizara toda la piel.

─ Hazme sentir bien, Agito. Quiero sentirme bien ─ es la dócil respuesta de Rein, y Agito casi se ríe ante esa reacción.

─ Pues como eres una buena niña que dice la verdad, te daré el premio que mereces...

Agito penetra entonces a Rein. Lo hace lentamente en comienzo, viendo a detalle la manera en que Rein lo estaba sintiendo. La ojiazul larga un largo y suave gemido y aprieta la cubierta del sofá con fuerza. Aquello era mucho más de lo que habría podido imaginar jamás, y aun así le estaba gustando. Era imposible negar ese hecho.

Estando Agito encima de Rein y teniéndola boca abajo, era bastante fácil para la pelirroja tener el control absoluto del momento de las acciones. Meterle mano y lamerla sin vergüenza alguna no le supone ninguna dificultad. Rein no estaba en posición para impedirle nada, aunque poco a poco eso era menos necesario. Rein estaba más y más receptiva, e incluso intenta alcanzar la boca de Rein para besarla de forma alocada.

─ Se ve que te gusta. Te dije que esto sería genial, ¿o no?

─ A... Agito... Esto se siente genial... No sabía que pudieras hacer tan bien esto...

─ Sí. Tal vez no tenga experiencia personal, pero he tenido que ver muchas cosas en mi camino, y ahora nos divertiremos juntas hasta caer rendidas.

Esa propuesta le interesaba muchísimo a Reinforce. Sonaba genial, y ahora estaba segura de querer eso. Agito era buenísima haciéndoselo y no quería que parara. Ambas se besan por varios segundos, haciendo que sus lenguas se retorcieran entre sí. Era una experiencia alucinante, y ambas estaban seguras de que también sería inolvidable.

Ahora Agito no se conformaba únicamente con besar y lamer el cuello de Rein, sino que también la muerde, dejando marca para que así quedara constancia de que ella le pertenecía desde ese mismo momento. Se le hacía divertida la idea de marcar de ese modo a Rein. Era suya ahora y nadie podría negarlo, ni siquiera la propia Rein, aunque ésta cada vez estaba más lejos de hacer algo así.

─ Me voy a venir. Me vendré dentro de ti, Rein.

─ ¿Q-qué cosa? N-no... No me siento lista para que lo hagas.

Pero Agito hace oídos sordos a las palabras de Rein y sigue empujando dentro de ella hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, obviamente dentro de su vagina. Ambas tienen la respiración irregular y se separan con algo de torpeza. Había sido espectacular y lo disfrutaron en grande, por más que Rein quisiera decir que fuera de otro modo.

Pero todavía la noche empezaba para ambas, y era más que obvio que la electricidad no regresaría sino hasta el día siguiente, al igual que los demás integrantes de casa. Agito sonríe con malicia al pensar en ese detalle. Significaba que podría gozar del cuerpo de Rein toda la noche, las veces que quisiera y del modo que prefiriese.

En cuanto a Rein, ella estaba tomándose su tiempo para recuperar el aliento, cuando de pronto ve frente a sí el falo de Agito, y el susto que se lleva es tal que se levanta de un salto, aunque sus temblorosas piernas no le hicieron fácil la tarea de mantenerse en pie.

─ ¿Q-qué estás haciendo, baka? ¿Por qué pones esa cosa tan monstruosa justo en mi cara? ─ protesta Rein con la cara bastante roja.

─ Vamos, no te hagas la que no quiere, si se nota a la legua que quieres más de esto ─ Agito se acerca seductoramente a Rein, y esta no retrocede ni hace nada en respuesta ─. Tenemos toda la noche para nosotras solitas. Tu cuerpo me pertenece ahora, pero también yo soy tuya para que hagamos lo que se nos antoje. No vengas a asustarte ahora, que nadie vendrá esta noche.

Rein se pone bastante nerviosa, especialmente porque sabía que lo que decía Agito era cierto. Nadie vendría esa noche para interrumpirlas, y eso significaba que Agito la tendría a su merced para hacerle todo lo que quisiera, y su pene, nuevamente en su máxima longitud, era prueba de ello. Rein lo tenía más y más difícil para decirle que no a Agito. Su mirada estaba fija en el enorme falo de la pelirroja. Le era imposible enfocar su vista en otro lado. Había caído completamente ante Agito, y cualquier oposición de su parte no era más que un pataleo inútil ante la lascivia de esa pelirroja pícara e indetenible.

─ Veo que te estás poniendo húmeda otra vez ─ Agito manosea de pronto la intimidad de Rein, haciendo que se lleve una gran sorpresa ─. Estás lista para continuar, según parece ¿Tanto te gustó lo que acabo de hacerte?

─ N-no sé d-de q-q-qué estás ha-hablan... ─ Rein no continúa porque Agito la interrumpe con un beso descarado y lleno de pasión.

─ Lo siento, ¿decías algo? ─ dice Agito luego de separar sus labios de los de Rein.

Tal y como la pelirroja se había esperado, Rein olvida completamente lo que estaba diciendo. Aquel beso fue el golpe gracia para su terquedad, y ya Rein no tenía absolutamente nada que le permitiera decirle no a Agito para así escapar a sus caprichos.

No viendo la necesidad de decir nada, Agito agarra los muslos de Rein y la acerca a ella, presionando así su pene contra el viente de Rein. No había ninguna oposición, y Agito se relame los labios complacida, y nuevamente se besa con Rein. Ambas vuelven con una intensa batalla de lenguas, una tan caótica que no daba evidencia de una ventaja a favor de ninguna de las dos. Rein estaba lista para lo siguiente, así que Agito la hace ponerse de rodillas para que le diera una mamada, a lo que Rein accede dócilmente.

Agito pudo ver que su intento había resultado en un rotundo éxito. Le encantaba muchísimo tener su pene en la boca de Rein. Era una sensación excelente, no tenía palabras para poder describirlo, y la tierna cara que pone Rein mientras metía y sacaba el pene de su boca sólo sirve para mejorar la experiencia de Agito.

─ Ngh... Tu boca es genial, Rein. Antes te creí incapaz e ingenua, pero ahora debo admitir que lo haces estupendamente. A este paso me voy a venir otra vez...

Esta vez había sido rápido y sin previo aviso. Agito se viene en la boca de Rein, y ésta reacciona alejándose sorprendida y teniendo algo de dificultad para tragar durante el primer par de segundos, pero es capaz de pasar completamente la corrida de Agito, para luego quedarse mirando a Agito con enfado.

─ Ha sido muy cruel de tu parte. Me hubieras avisado antes de hacer eso.

─ Lo siento, lo siento. Es que se sintió demasiado bien y no pude evitarlo. Vamos, que igual no pasó nada ─ dice Agito tranquilamente.

─ Yo no diría lo mismo ─ replica Rein ─. Para la próxima deberías avisar antes de echarme toda esa cosa pegajosa de golpe. Casi me ahogo con eso.

─ Tranquila, que para la próxima no se repite ─ Agito se sienta para estar al nivel de Rein y pone una mano en su mejilla ─. Me dejaste impresionada. Eres tan buena que no quisiera que esto termine jamás. De pronto me gustas más que antes.

─ ¿E-eh?

─ Vamos, no me digas que no te gustó hacer esto conmigo. Se te veía en toda la cara que lo disfrutaste, quizá incluso más que yo ─ Agito se acerca más a Rein y le aprieta las nalgas mientras mantiene su maliciosa sonrisa ─. Si eres sincera, pues podremos volver a hacer esto y así toda la noche. Soy toda oídos para ti.

Rein se pone bastante roja. Seguía estando nerviosa ante esa experiencia inédita para ella, pero en ese momento era incapaz de decirle que no. En esta ocasión es ella quien toma la iniciativa de besar a Agito. Si la pelirroja tenía el atrevimiento de estarle manoseando el trasero sin pedirle permiso, pues ella tomaría su oportunidad de agarrarle las tetas mientras continuaran besándose. El tacto le gustó mucho, había sido algo bastante placentero y quería hacerlo por un buen rato. También Agito daba muestras de gustarle lo que estaba haciendo. Y cuando ambas se separan por la falta de aire, Rein se acuesta en el sofá y Agito se pone encima. Ya estaban listas para comenzar.

─ S-sé gentil, Agito. Esto todavía es nuevo para mí...

─ No te preocupes. Esto te gustará mucho, ya lo verás.

Nuevamente Agito introduce su pene en Rein, empujando suavemente para que ésta lo sintiera a detalle. Una y otra vez se besan mientras Agito se movía, penetrando a gusto a Rein. No tenían ni idea de cuándo había pasado esa locura divertida a convertirse en un acto sexual plenamente consentido por ambas, pero eso les daba igual. No iban a detenerse simplemente para meditar algo que les resultaba en ese momento tan insignificante.

Tenían toda la noche para ellas solas. Podían dar rienda suelta a la imaginación y tener sexo como quisieran. Al cabo de un rato Rein estaba en cuatro patas y Agito la penetraba a gusto desde atrás. Ambas gemían alegremente y disfrutaban a tope. Agito le agarra los pechos a Rein y los amasa a placer, y luego deja que Rein le devolviese el favor como mejor le plazca. Así estuvieron toda la noche, dándose un banquete con sus cuerpos y obteniendo un placer que sin duda querrían sentir muchas más veces. Era la primera vez que hacían esto juntas, pero estaban seguras de que no sería la última.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Rein y Agito estaba tiradas sobre el sofá, con sus pieles perladas en sudor y con sus sexos (Agito estaba normal nuevamente) bastante empapados. Estaban tan agotadas luego de tener sexo que en ese momento se encontraban dormidas, si bien estaban tomadas tiernamente de la mano. Todo estaba bastante bien, si hasta ignoraron cuando regresó la luz eléctrica a la casa, cuando de pronto la puerta se abre, despertando a ambas al instante, y Hayate entra en la casa bastante agotada.

─ Rein, Agito, no se imaginan todo el trabajo que he tenido que hacer anoche ¿Se creerán que...?

De pronto Hayate notaba que Agito y Rein estaban desnudas, en una pose bastante comprometedora y húmedas de pies a cabeza. La castaña había olvidado completamente lo que estaba diciendo, y Agito y Rein tampoco tenían ninguna excusa que dar. Por unos cuantos segundos las tres estaban inmóviles y en total silencio, cuando Hayate termina retrocediendo para irse por donde vino.

─ Mejor no las molesto. Sigan en lo que estaban haciendo... sea lo que sea...

Agito y Rein estaban impactadas todavía. Habían sido descubiertas. Luego de salir de su estado de shock, ambas se iran mutuamente por un rato, hasta que Rein es la que rompe el hielo.

─ Esto... al menos no fue tan grave como podría haber sido.

─ Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Para lo que me esperaba, Hayate reaccionó demasiado bien.

Ya eso sería un tema para discutir en otra ocasión, así que ambas dieron prioridad a tener que ir a bañarse. No querían que se repitiera la escena en cuanto los demás lleguen. Eso sí que sería demasiado para ambas.

 **Fin**

* * *

Pues como pueden ver, la trilogía Futanari mágico se acabó. Si hago algún otro OS de temática futa será ya para enero, pero igual veré si subo alguna historia de Lyrical Nanoha de romance o humor mientras transcurre lo que queda de noviembre y diciembre. Un saludo a toda la comunidad, y desde aquí el equipo (compuesto por yo, yo, y también yo 7.7) se despide.

Hasta otra


End file.
